Soul Mates From The Past
by Senaqua LeBeau
Summary: Chappie Two!
1. Chappie One

Title: Souls Mates From The Past  
  
Part: 1/?  
  
Author: Kena Star  
  
Beta: Michelle  
  
Email: AngelSerDesa@wmconnect.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Pairing: Seto/OC, Yami/Yuugi/OC.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Yu Gi Oh and all characters belong to Kazuhiko Takashi...I think I spelled his name right.  
  
Warning: A whole lot of cursing and hints at sex. That's it, besides violence.  
  
Summary: Two new girls show up in Domino...whom Yami and Seto know...somehow. However, Seto and Yami are then captured...and it's up to Yuugi, and the new girls to rescue them.  
  
Status: Work In Progress  
  
Archive: Fanfiction.net, mediaminer.org, adultfanfiction.net, my website. Want it? Ask please.  
  
Website:   
  
Notes: As most of you know, i've worked up a (small) reputation as a yaoi writer, with the pairings being Yami/Yuugi, Seto/Jounouchi, Ryou/Bakura, and Malik/Marik. However, my best friend, Michelle (my beta) requested a m/f fic and since I *love* challenges, I agreed. Don't fret yaoi fans. This will more than likely be my first and only m/f fic.  
  
~Chapter One: Arriving At Domino High School~  
  
~A/N: Alright, a quick few notes:  
  
~blah blah blah~ Ancient Egyptian //blah blah blah// Yami to Yuugi /blah blah blah/ Yuugi to Yami \\blah blah blah\\ Marik to Malik \blah blah blah\ Malik to Marik. TVs, Radios, Movies, etc. ^blah blah blah^ OC to her Yami ^^blah blah blah^^ OC Yami to OC  
  
AGES: Yuugi, Seto, Honda, Jounouchi, Anzu, Malik, Ryou-16 Yami, Marik, Bakura- 5,000 in true age, 18 in looks.  
  
Also, they're all in 11th grade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Domino Japan....sucks ass! I've just arrived and I can already tell it's going to be a pissy day. I'm standing infront of the high school, Domino High, and getting glared out because i'm not in uniform. Fuck off people! I *despise* pink. I'll wear whatever the hell I want and no one is going to stop me!  
  
"Are you going to stare at the building or actually enter the courtyard?" asks my best friend, Elrena, Elle for short, amused. She moved to Japan about two years ago when we were both in 9th grade. She's changed actually. Her long black hair is down to her waist now, loose. It's up in a high ponytail that barely brushes her shoulders. My own black hair is loose and reaches the back of my knees. Her clear green eyes are guarded when we're not alone. I can show no emotions in my own amethyst eyes except around Elle. She always seems to know how i'm feeling.  
  
We're dressed in our old school uniforms of a black pleated knee-length skirt, a white silk tank top covered by a black vest, with black high heeled sandals and flesh-colored pantyhose. Somehow, and i'm not complaining mind you, Elle got permission for her and I to wear our old school uniforms. They're better than the mini-skirt ensemble you see most school-age girls wearing around Japan, especially in the anime. Personally, I think the guys who draw the stuff need something to drool at and what better than school girls in mini-skirts? Of course sarcasm is wasted on most people anyway.  
  
"How come you haven't been here?" I wonder as we enter the courtyard. Elle vehemently insisted that she be home-schooled until my family moved to Japan. I've always wondered why.  
  
"I'm not going to start school in a new country without my best friend." replies Elle as we reach the doors to the school. We're getting hostile looks but neither Elle nor I care. We got them all the time in the United States, why should it change? Though, my own insecurities are showing because i've got a knife hidden in a thigh sheath underneath my skirt. I've always been skittish and paranoid. It's saved my life a couple times so I haven't stopped.  
  
"So, what's our first class? You enrolled us after all." I say as we head down the hallway.  
  
"We've got room 2-4." says Elle glancing at the schedule. We're both in the same classes so Elle had just one schedule printed. "It's just down this hall. The teacher is a Miss. Uzumaki."  
  
"So I call her Uzumaki-sensai?" I ask curious.  
  
"Yep. When talking to someone you don't know, call them by their last names and add 'san'. Say, we never met. I'd call you Catalonia-san, and you'd call me Dunkelheit-san." says Elle. Yes, my name is the same as that from the Gundam Wing character Dorothy Catalonia. Don't ask me why. I have no clue.  
  
"Ahh.." I say as we reach Classroom 2-4. Suddenly, i'm nervous when I have no reason to be. Clutching my bracelet as Elle opens the door, the burst of noise ends suddenly as everyone in the room looks towards us, including the teacher. She is about five-five, with waist length blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She is dressed in a blue skirt business ensemble, with navy blue high heels that match her outfit.  
  
"Konnichwa." says the teacher. "Atashi was Uzumaki-sensai."  
  
"Konnichwa Uzumaki-sensai." Elle and I say at the same time as we bow respectfully to her.  
  
"Atashi wa Catalonia, Styren." I say introducing myself.  
  
"Atashi wa Dunkelheit, Elrena." says Elle.  
  
"Welcome." says Uzumaki-sensai. "Let's see...Catalonia-san, you can sit next to Mouto-san and Dunkelheit-san, you can sit next to Kaiba-san. Mouto- san, Kaiba-san, raise your hands."  
  
Two boys raise their hands, one almost reluctantly. The relunctant boy has cold blue eyes, cinnamon brown hair that ends just before his collarbone, and is dressed in the blue school uniform. His body language basically says 'leave me the fuck alone'. The second boy has violet-red eyes that sparkle with emotion, and red spiky hair, which then turns black, and he has blonde bangs. He's dressed in the school uniform with a gold upside- down pyramid tied around his neck on a brown cord. The Eye of Ra is smack- dab in the middle of the pyramid.  
  
"Um, who is who?" wonders Elle under her breath.  
  
"Pick the one you think is the cutest." I mutter back walking towards the tri-colored haired dude. I then sit down next to him while Elle sits down beside relunctant boy. I can already see the slight look of love in her eyes and groan. She's already gotten a crush on him.  
  
"Hi, i'm Mouto, Yuugi." says the tri-colored hair boy.  
  
"Catalonia, Styren." I say kindly, holding out my hand. "Please call me Styren."  
  
"I'm Yuugi." says Yuugi smiling. He's cute when he smiles. I groan mentally. Not even five minutes into the class period and I already have a crush! I turn to face Uzumaki-san when she begins talking.  
  
"Catalonia-san, Dunkelheit-san, please tell us where you are from and what you like to do in your spare time." says Uzumaki-san.  
  
"You or I?" I ask Elle.  
  
"You." says Elle.  
  
"Figures." I say before standing so everyone can see and hear me. "I'm Catalonia, Styren. Please call me Styren. I moved here from Florissant Missouri in the United States." I grin when I see the surprised looks on people's faces. Apparently they weren't expecting Americans. "In my free time, I enjoy watching anime, reading manga, writing and reading fanfics, roller-blading, playing Duel Monsters, Swimming, and listening to music, both American and Japanese. My favorite Japanese band is L'Arc en Ciel and my favorite American band is Def Leppard."  
  
I sit down as Elle stands, ignoring the glare sent her way by Kaiba. I then blink. Kaiba...as in Seto Kaiba? The Multi-billionaire of the Kaiba Corporation?!  
  
"Konnichwa." says Elle, her eyes twinkling in mischief. "I'm Elrena Dunkelheit. My last name is German and means 'Darkness'. I am also from the United States of America, and like Styren, I enjoy many of the same things she does, except my favorite band is Disturbed and I enjoy any and all J- pop."  
  
"Before you ask." I drawl in a fake southern-belle accent. "We're best friends."  
  
"Thank you." says Uzumaki-san confused. I smirk. "Now, today will be a free day, provided the noise level does not rise past an intolerable level."  
  
"Question." I say to Yuugi when Uzumaki-san sits down. "By Kaiba...she wouldn't mean Seto Kaiba would she?"  
  
"Yes." says Yuugi surprised as five people walk over, four boys, one girl. The girl has chin-length brown hair and expressive blue eyes. She's dressed in the girl's uniform...which is pink. Ugh. The first boy has blonde hair that comes out and clear blue eyes. He's dressed in the male's uniform. In fact, they all are. The second male has brown hair and black eyes. The third male has greyish-white hair and clear light brown eyes that show he may have been abused. The last male has greyish-white hair that sticks out similiar to Yuugi's, with purple eyes.  
  
"Hi, i'm Katsuya, Jounouchi." says the blonde haired male.  
  
"Hiroto, Honda." says the second male.  
  
"Bakura, Ryou." whispers the third male.  
  
"Call me Malik." says the last male.  
  
"Mazaki, Anzu." says the girl. For some reason, I automatically hate her and I don't know why but i'm going to go with my instincts. They've never wronged me before and won't yet. I gently rub my gold bracelet. Everytime I touch it, I feel calmer almost. It's as if everything comes into focus and I don't have to worry about anything.  
  
"Styren Catalonia." I say. "Nice to meet you all but i'm going to go hang with Elle."  
  
I get up and walk over to Elle's desk, where Seto Kaiba is steadfastly ignoring her.  
  
"You're Seto Kaiba, am I right?" I ask plopping down on Elle's desk. "Owner and President of the Kaiba Corporation?"  
  
"Hai." says Seto shortly.  
  
"Can I call you Seto or would you prefer Kaiba?" I wonder. Elle's looking at me coldly but I only grin. I'm not going to take Seto from her. I'm falling headfastly for Yuugi, and I don't know why!! That scares me more than anything. I've never fallen in love so fast before...in fact, this is my first time but I know it's love.  
  
"You may call me Seto." says Seto now looking up with interest. Yuugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou, and Malik are now ignoring us so I wonder if Seto was expecting me or Elle to be as unnaturally cheerful as they seem to be.  
  
"Nice ta meet you. Call me Styren. This here is Elrena but call her Elle." I say to Seto holding out my hand and hoping he knows American customs. Thankfully, he does and shakes my hand.  
  
"Likewise." says Seto glancing over at Elle. I smirk. He's noticed her and that's why he's ignoring her. He's falling for her. Having male friends helped alot in ninth and tenth grade.  
  
"So, what's the school like?" I ask. "Wait, scratch that. Is there a good game shop around here somewhere? I'd like to boost my Duel Monsters deck."  
  
"How good are you?" asks Seto shrewedly.  
  
"Good enough to compete in the American national tournament. I'm working for the World National Tournament." I say.  
  
"Want to battle?" asks Seto.  
  
"A friendly match?" I ask to be sure. I've had people try to steal my Dark Magician and my Celtic Guardian from me. I have about four seperate decks. A rock/metal/machine deck. A Dragon deck, a spellcasters/elf type deck, and a miscellaneous deck where every other card I own goes. I have my spellcasters/elf and my dragon deck on me now. My rock/metal/machine and miscellaneous deck are still being shipped overseas.  
  
"Yes." says Seto.  
  
"Not now." I say sadly. "My stuff is arriving sometime today and I really can't afford to be distracted. Otherwise, i'd enjoy it."  
  
"If you're sure. So why are two Americans here in Japan?" asks Seto closing his laptop and looking at Elle and I with interest.  
  
"I've got a scholorship." I say. "From your company actually. If I can prove i'm smart enough to keep my grades above a C, then Kaiba Corp will apparently pay my way through four years of college, no matter which college I decide to go to."  
  
"I moved here two years ago." says Elle. "I was homeschooled because I didn't want to go to school until Styren here came to Japan."  
  
"Where do you live?" wonders Seto to me.  
  
"That's the problem." I groan."I don't have an apartment yet. Right now i'm living out of my suitcase in a hotel which I will be kicked out of tonight at mid-night."  
  
"I'm looking for my own apartment to share with Styren." says Elle. "My parents don't want her living with us and I don't want her to be living off the streets."  
  
"I know i'm going to regret this...but come live with me." says Seto sighing. "Since my company is funding your stay here, we should also fork over living arrangements. You may come live with me too Elrena. I have a feeling you won't let Styren come over herself."  
  
"Damn right I won't." says Elle looking victorious. I snicker. Today's shaping up to be a whole lot better than I originally thought.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Kena Well? Good? Bad? I'm just learning First person POV!  
  
Yami What do you mean this is m/f?!  
  
Kena Exactly what I said. The pairings are as followed and there is *NO* changing my mind. I've had these in my head for weeks now:  
  
Yami/Yuugi/Styren: No, it's not Yaoi. By Yami/Yuugi I mean both fall for Styren and she falls for them.  
  
Seto/Elle: Here ya go Michelle!  
  
Yuugi So you mean i'll be in love with Styren?  
  
Kena Yes. Everyone, *PLEASE* R&R!! 


	2. Chappie Two

Hikari Kena Ohayo Gozaimasu minna-san! I think....oh well. It's morning for me at least.  
  
Yami Meaning it doesn't start until noon.  
  
Hikari Kena Shut up Yami. Anyway, i'm sure I mentioned this last chapter but THIS IS A NON-YAOI FIC!!! IT'S ANSWERING A REQUEST FROM A FRIEND TO WRITE A STORY WHERE SHE GETS PAIRED WITH SETO AND I GET PAIRED WITH YAMI!! Before you ask, Elrena is the friend and Styren is me. No, this is not self- insertion. The characters are *based* on us, but are not really us. The most Styren and Elrena have in common with me and Michelle are that fact that they look like us, that's it!  
  
Yuugi Are you going to continue with the fic or rant?  
  
Hikari Kena Rant...then work on my other fics. Disclaimer shall be said by...hmm.....::walks over to her cupboard, opens it, bypasses the many athames and cauldrons, and grabs a black hat. Shuts the cupboard and walks over to a table, placing the hat on the table.:: Okay! I've got the names of every single bishie I like from every single anime I like. Well, okay, and a few bishoujo. I *actually* like Yohko from Mamono Hunter Yohko and Anna from Shaman King. They're not the whiny idiots Anzu and Relena and Videl and Bulma and Rain and Chi Chi and I can go on. Anyway...Yami, pull a piece of paper. That bishie or bishoujo will say the disclaimer for this chapter!  
  
::Yami walks over to the hat and pulls out a piece of paper. Hands it to Kena without looking at it::  
  
Hikari Kena And the winner is...::unfolds the piece of paper and proceedes to drool::  
  
::Yami Kena flashes into being and snatches the paper from her hikari's hand. Reads it and groans::  
  
Yami Kena The bishounen is Sesshoumaru from Inuyasha. Get out here Sesshoumaru!!  
  
::Sesshoumaru walks out, looking every bit the diginified inu demon. He then raises an eyebrow as Hikari Kena latches herself upon Sesshoumaru's arm::  
  
Sesshoumaru Is there a point to this?  
  
Yami Kena Nah, not really. Do the disclaimer so we can get on with the chapter.  
  
Sesshoumaru The Kenas do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other anime character that may appear. It belongs to their owners and they are just borrowing them without permission. Elrena and Styren are the only characters, so far, that they own.  
  
Yami Kena On that note, here's the Chapter while I pry my HIkari off of Sesshoumaru.  
  
~Chapter Two: Old Enemies and Apperance of a Yami.~  
  
(A/N: Battle City hasn't happened yet! From when Yuugi wins Duel Kingdom and before that is Canon. After it, it's non-Canon, meaning that Battle City, Bakura being a bastard, and all that has never happened. Also, Elle and Styren are 16.)  
  
NOTES:  
  
~blah blah blah~ Ancient Egyptian TVs, Radios, Movies, etc. ^blah blah blah^ OC to her Yami ^^blah blah blah^^ OC Yami to OC ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm still trying to figure this out. Elle and I have only been in this school for four periods and yet we have made a relunctant friend out of Seto Kaiba, have been offered, and accepted, the invitation to live with him, and we have already found crushes. Me in Yuugi Mouto and Elle in Seto Kaiba. Could life get any weirder?  
  
"So now what?" asks Elle.  
  
"Lunch." says Seto. The bell rings a second later and we all get up from our desk and exit into the hallway. Kids are staring at us while Elle and Seto start up a conversation about the finer points of Virtual Reality and all that. Frankly, i'm for real Reality, or an alternate Reality but Virtual Reality? No thank you.  
  
"Sty, what do you think of Virtual Reality?" asks Elle to me as we enter the lunchroom.  
  
"Frankly, I think it's a load of bullshit." I say. "Other people may like it but I don't like the fact you seperate mind from body for it."  
  
"She's been like that for years." mutters Elle to Seto. "She hates different realities like Virtual Reality."  
  
"Have and always will." I say as we sit down at a table. The only money I have is American, and I don't know the exchange rate here. The most I know is that 1000 yen equals 8.50 in American dollars.  
  
"Do you always sit alone?" wonders Elle noticing that no one comes to join the three of us.  
  
"Normally." replies Seto pulling out a huge lunchbag. He opens it and pulls out sushi, ramen, potato pancakes, and even some cheeseburgers and a few slices of pizza. He also pulls out three cans of, to my absolute shock, Dr. Pepper.  
  
"They sell American food here?" wonders Elle.  
  
"No." says Seto. "I bring my own. Here." And he hands us each a can of Dr. Pepper, a slice of pizza, and a cheeseburger. I'm in heaven. I've died and gone to heaven. I haven't had Dr. Pepper in *years*, ever since my bitch of a mother banned them. Did I mention I absolutely *hate* her?  
  
Suddenly, three kids come flying through the doorway and land, hard on the floor near the table that Yuugi, Ryou, Jounouchi, Honda, Malik, and Anzu have taken over. Entering after them are three guys I know very well, who also moved four years ago after I nearly broke all three of their necks. All three have long blonde hair and cold, calculating blue eyes. They're dressed in the school uniform. It's Jake, Jerome, and James, the Triplets of Pain as they call themselves.  
  
"Not them again." growls Seto under his breath.  
  
"You know them?" asks Elle curious. She knows them, she helped me beat them up more than once.  
  
"They got transferred here about three months ago and have beaten up on everyone but me because of my own bodyguards." says Seto a little more than annoyed. I don't blame him. I'd be pissed too. Hell, I am pissed.  
  
"Where's our lunch money?" roars Jerome, blue eyes flecked with brown flashing. It's the only way you can tell them apart. Their eyes. Jerome's are blue flecked with brown, Jake's are blue flecked with green and James' are blue flecked with grey. Pretty easy to spot once you know what you're looking for.  
  
"Don't have it." stammers one of the kids that went flying as he stands.  
  
"Fine." says James cracking his knuckles. "No one leaves until we get 50,000 yen."  
  
"Four hundred, twenty five dollars." mutters Elle to me under her breath. I nod back and pull out my own American money. Lo and behold, i've got the rest of my savings on me in hundred dollar bills. It's about a thousand. I sigh and put it back. I *need* it, even though Seto said I could move into his house, I need the money to afford manga and anime and clothes!  
  
"Everyone move to the right side of the room!" bellows Jake, sounding like a stuck pig. Immediately everyone moves to our side and we're joined by Yuugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou, Malik, and Anzu.  
  
"Don't the teachers do anything?"I ask glaring when I spot the barely there bruise on Yuugi's face. I just now noticed it. For some reason, i'm angry beyond all hell. Unseen by anyone else, my bracelet is glowing. Actually, the Eye of Ra in the middle of it is glowing.  
  
^^WHO DARES TO HARM MY BELOVED?!^^ roars a female's voice in my head. Only supreme will keeps me from jumping.  
  
^Um, excuse me, but who are you?^ I ask timidly, ignoring Jake, Jerome, and James for now. Elle will make sure nothing happens to me.  
  
^^I should ask you the same slave.^^ snaps the voice. She's angry about something.  
  
^My name is Styren. I am *not* a slave!^ I snarl.  
  
^^That remains to be seen. I am Queen Cleptona of Upper Egypt, wife to Pharoah Yami.^^ says the voice.  
  
^Um, not to burst your bubble, but it's the twentieth century...and we're in Japan.^ I say. I plan on screaming the second I am able too.  
  
"Sty...whatever plan you're thinking up, I suggest you act upon it, now!" hisses Elle in my ear. I jerk out of my argument with the voice in my head to see Jerome, Jake, and James pulling out bokutos, wooden swords.  
  
^^Allow me.^^ says the voice before a bright light envelopes me. Shockingly, no one else sees it. I then look at myself and blink. I'm translucent! Looking at my side I see...myself! Well, not really myself but a version of myself that could pass as my twin if not for the silver eyes and the black hair highlighted silver.  
  
^WHAT IN THE SEVEN LEVELS OF TARTARUS DID YOU DO?!^ I roar at her.  
  
^^Watch.^^ says Cleptona. I'm just going to call her Cleo. Simplier on me.  
  
"Hand over your money or someone dies." laughs James pulling a real sword out of the bokuto.  
  
"Why should we?" drawls Cleo in my body standing. I then blink. Standing beside Yuugi, Ryou, and Malik are translucent versions of them. The Yuugi version has crimson eyes with yellow spikes through his hair. The Ryou version's hair is just spikier and the Malik version has eyes that seem to be perpetually cold and his hair is even spikier than Ryou's, which is saying something.  
  
'Um, what's going on?'I wonder staring at the three translucent figures.  
  
'You can see us?' asks the Yuugi version.  
  
'Uh, yeah.' I say. 'Now, can someone explain why I got some woman named Cleptona inhabiting my body?!'  
  
'Heh. She's a Hikari and doesn't know it?' scoffs the Ryou version coldly.  
  
'Ignoring him, i'm Yami.' says the Yuugi version.  
  
'Call me Marik.' says the Malik version even colder than the Ryou version.  
  
'Hn. Bakura.' snaps the Ryou version at me.  
  
'I'm Styren.' I say, nigh high on screaming my lungs out. 'Explain what in the Seven Levels of Tartarus is going on?!'  
  
'You're a Wielder of a Millennuim Item.' snarls Marik. 'Though what Item is what I want to know. There are only seven, and they have Wielders.'  
  
'Um, this thing?' I ask holding up my arm with the golden bracelet.  
  
'The Millennuim Bracelet!' says Yami shocked. 'It's one of three Millennuim Items that safeguard the Millennuim Puzzle, the Millennuim Rod, and the Millennuim Ring!'  
  
"Well, well, well, lookie here Jake, James. It's Styren Catalonia herself." sneers Jerome at Cleo, jolting me out of the conversation with Yami, Bakura, and Marik.  
  
^Alright, I suggest you get the fuck out of my body!^ I snarl at Cleo. ^I *know* these three and can beat them up easily but I can't do ANYTHING if you're in my body!!^  
  
A spilt second later, i'm back in my own body. I sigh in relief before glaring at James, Jake, and Jerome. My eyes are filling with my rage. I can just feel Cleo in the back of my head, a quiet, somehow soothing prescence. I can also feel the same prescence on my wrist, where the bracelet is.  
  
^^I better not regret this.^^ says Cleo coldly.  
  
^Shut it Cleptona!^ I snap before flipping backwards and landing infront of Ryou, just barely missing hitting him in the face. A second later, I can see that Bakura has taken over Ryou's body, mainly because Ryou's hair got spikier and his eyes, colder.  
  
"Well, she hasn't changed." says James.  
  
"Expect me to?" I ask sweetly before running, jumping, and kicking James in the chest. He flies backwards, landing on Jerome and Jake. I whirl around and get into a defensive position, ready to attack and defend myself if necessary.  
  
"Let's go." grins Jerome evilly before leaping for me as I crouch down even more.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Hikari Kena Yeahy! A cliffyhanger! ::Giggles as she clutches Sesshoumaru's arm tighter. Sesshoumaru snarls at her but she only grins::  
  
Yami Kena Oy, remind me why I have a hyper Hikari?  
  
Yami She had three 24 ounces of Wild Cherry Pepsi, two big bags of M&Ms, six small bags of Doritos, and five bags of Creme Savers, in about a hour period.  
  
Yami Kena Ares save me, please!!  
  
Hikari Kena No save!! Everyone reviewy pleasey!! 


End file.
